Tan parecido a él
by Woo-JiHo
Summary: Sirius siempre estuvo enamorado de James Potter, incluso cuando se casó con Lily y tuvieron a Harry lo seguía amando. El día en que su ahijado se convirtió en "El-niño-que-vivió" el animago se encontraba demasiado ebrio como para intuir lo sucedía; así que, siendo tarde para meterlo a Azkaban, lo dejan al cuidado de Harry que, para colmo de sus males, es tan parecido a James.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling

**_Pareja: _**Sirius &amp; Harry, leve mención de: Sirius &amp; James, Harry &amp; Draco, Sirius &amp; Remus, entre otras.

**_Advertencias: _**Es una historia Slash [Relación Hombre x Hombre], WI? (Iré colocando las advertencias mientras vayan apareciendo)

* * *

_Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 3.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

* * *

**_Prólogo_**

I

James no podría expresar años más tarde lo feliz que se encontraba aquel primero de septiembre, sin embargo, en aquellos momentos la sonrisa que portaba era una prueba de lo alegre que se sentía. Su madre le tomaba de la mano, evitando que el chico saliera disparado hacia los vagones de la locomotora roja, y su padre hacia malabares con el pesado baúl del chico.

Era el día más feliz de toda su vida, ¡al fin asistiría a Hogwarts!

Intento alejarse de su madre apenas estuvieron frente al gran tren, pero ella parecía empeñada en arreglar lo imposible, ¿Cuándo entendería que su desaliñado cabello no tenía arreglo?, señalo con brío como su padre subía el baúl, esperando que su madre lo soltara y le dejara seguirlo, funciono. La mujer lo dejo ir, no sin antes llenarlo de besos y desearle buena suerte.

No había vagones vacíos, pero sí que había uno con un solo ocupante, un chico de cabellos negros que miraba por la ventana.

¿Qué era eso que había sentido cuando el chico de ojos grises lo miro?, nervios, tal vez, se dijo y sonrió.

—¿Puedo entrar? —Pregunto, y, después de conseguir un gruñido como respuesta (que interpreto como un «sí»), entro.

II

Sirius no podía sentirse más desdichado, quizá habría preferido no recibir la mentada carta, así posiblemente no tendría que cargar con lo que significaba ser un Black en Hogwarts. Ahora tenía que cumplir todo lo que esperaban de él, pero no quería, no deseaba siquiera formar parte de la familia Black.

Pero ahí estaban, su madre y él parados en el andén nueve y tres cuartos, con su enorme baúl.

No se sentía emocionado, bueno, sí, no tendría que soportar estar con su madre, eso era un avance. Así que después de una fría despedida se apresuró al tren, mientras más rápido mejor; afortunadamente encontró un vagón vació.

Estaba de mal humor, y el que un sonriente pelinegro (muy bien parecido) apareciera por la puerta no lo ponía mejor, le gruño, esperando que se fuera, pero en cambio se adentró en el vagón; Sirius regreso su vista a la ventana, refunfuñando por lo bajo.

—Soy James Potter —le dijo mientras acomodaba el baúl, para después extenderle la mano.

—Sirius Black —bufó molesto y le estrechó la mano. Pudo notar la forma en la que el rostro del chico se contorsiono en una mueca y regreso rápidamente a su sonrisa. No le agrado aquel gesto.

Antes de que pudiera decir cualquier otra cosa la puerta del vagón se volvió a abrir, mostrando a un chico de ojos miel y ropa gastada, y a uno más bajito y de complexión gruesa.

Al parecer no sólo tendría que soportar al joven de sonrisa arrogante.

III

Años más tarde los cuatro jóvenes admitirían que no habían tenido la mejor primera impresión. Pero ahora, en su tercer curso en el colegio Hogwarts, sabían que estaba predeterminado que fueran amigos.

James, como de costumbre, entro al tren pareciendo extremadamente alegre, y comenzó a buscar a Sirius en los vagones, topándose con muchas caras nuevas, entre ellas la de una joven pelirroja de brillantes ojos verdes, no es que no la hubiera visto antes, ni hubiera pasado junto a ella en los pasillos, pero es que ese día fue el primero en que la _vio. _

Le dedico la sonrisa más encantadora que tenía en su arsenal y siguió su búsqueda, haciendo nota mental de buscarla más tarde para preguntarle su nombre.

No tardó en encontrar al enfurruñado Sirius, al parecer el chico volvía más amargado de sus vacaciones todos los años, probaría a invitarlo a su casa las próximas.

Se adentró en el vagón y comenzó a parlotearle a Sirius lo geniales que habían sido sus vacaciones, y hacerle preguntas sobre las suyas, a lo que el de ojos grises sólo contestaba lanzando gruñidos. Fue un alivio cuando Remus aprecio por la puerta. Y segundos más tardes hizo su entrada Peter.

IV

Cursarían su sexto año en Hogwarts y, como todos los años, el primero en estar en el tren era Sirius.

Estaba bastante enfadado, como siempre, no era con sus amigos, ni con la idea de volver a Hogwarts (¡sólo Merlín sabe cuánto había añorado esto durante sus vacaciones!), sino que su madre le ponía de malas, enserio que no la aguantaba, tenía una sarta de palabras venenosas que soltaba cuando se encontraba cerca.

Sin embargo, los nervios le recorrían la piel, ya quería ver a James, _necesitaba _verlo. Recorrió una vez más la multitud con la mirada, ni rastros de aquel inconfundible enmarañado cabello negro. Se hundió en el asiento y bufo, justamente la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un sonriente James.

—¿Qué pasa Canuto?, parece que has estado en abstinencia un buen tiempo —bromeo sonriendo.

Sirius se puso de pie, se apresuró a llegar al lado de su mejor amigo y lo apreso en un abrazo, necesitaba ese abrazo. Él sabía que necesitaba a James más de lo que James llegaría a necesitarlo en toda su vida, pero así era; mientras que para Cornamenta todo lo que sucedía no era más que un acto de consuelo, de apoyo, para él era algo mucho más profundo. Nunca admitiría en voz alta que amaba a James Potter.

Su amigo correspondió el abrazo y dejo a Sirius aferrarse a su persona, incluso permitió el demandante beso que el chico le planto, estaba tan acostumbrado a esas muestras desesperadas de su amigo que ya comenzaban a hacérseles normales. Así era Sirius, no era como si sintiera algo más, ¿cierto?, claro que a él tampoco se le aceleraba el pulso y las mejillas se le coloreaban de rojo, no, por supuesto que James no perdía el aliento de imaginarse entre aquellos fuertes brazos; a él le gustaba Lily Evans y seguía el juego de Canuto por mera diversión, ¿no?

V

—¿Qué es lo que más vas a extrañar cuando salgamos, Sirius? —Preguntó Remus.

Sirius miró a James, ubicado a un lado suyo, eso era lo que más iba a extrañar, la cercanía que tenía con Cornamenta, lo acostumbrado que estaba a esas muestras de cariño que se daban cuando estaban solos (o creían estarlo), iba a extrañar el maldito tiempo que pasaba en compañía del joven. Cuando salieran seguro que este se casaría con Lily, ¿hacía falta decir más?

—La comida —dijo al fin lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. Los presentes estallaron en risa, menos él.

—¡Vamos, hombre!, ¡no me digas que lo has dicho enserio! —Exclamó James entre risas.

—No, en realidad no lo he dicho enserio —se encogió de hombros mientras lo decía, y luego se giró a ver a James a los ojos . —Creí que parecería meloso que dijera que te extrañaría a ti —musito sonriendo, y le guiño un ojo.

Afortunadamente Peter y Remus estaban lo bastante divertidos con el primer comentario de Sirius como para notar el segundo, y James, bueno, James siempre atribuía cualquier comentario como ese a una broma, pero ¿por qué se le había acelerado el pulso?

VI

No fue ninguna sorpresa cuando James llegó con la noticia de que se casaría con Evans, era algo que cualquiera que conociera al joven Potter adivinaría, sin embargo, cuando llego con la noticia de que la pelirroja estaba esperando un niño sí que lo fue. También era cuestión de tiempo para que sucediera, pero ¿tan pronto?, eran demasiado jóvenes.

Con la guerra siendo más que un rumor muchos estaban de acuerdo en que no había sido la mejor decisión; traer a un niño a un mundo plagado de tragedia no parecía muy agradable, pero la pareja estaba demasiado decidida.

A Sirius, en realidad, no le importaba mucho el panorama poco alentador del mundo mágico, pero tampoco estaba feliz con la noticia; todavía tenía la esperanza de recuperar a James, antes de esto, claro, ahora lo único que quería era lanzarse él mismo un Avada Kedavra.

¿Cuándo su vida se había vuelto tan infeliz?, cierto, siempre lo había sido.

VII

No se había enterado hasta muy entrado el siguiente día, todo por culpa de la excitación de los magos. Se había sentido terriblemente mal, lloró sobre las ruinas hasta que ya no pudo llorar más, su corazón estaba pulverizado, nunca vería de nuevo la sonrisa traviesa de James, no escucharía su risa, ni sentiría su calor. Se había ido y no iba a volver.

Pensó en hacer mil y un cosas, todas puras estupideces, pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa tenía que pensar en Harry, su ahijado, no lo dejaría desamparado, no se lo perdonaría.

Así que se dirigió hacia donde encontraría al hombre que tendría todas sus respuestas: Albus Dumbledore.

VIII

Sirius miro de manera consternada al niño entre sus brazos, no tenía la menor idea de lo que haría con el pequeño. Nunca se había visto con tanta responsabilidad en su vida y ahora cuidaría del hijo de James, que para colmo parecía ser un reflejo del hombre, algo que no acababa de aliviar la pena que sentía, sino que la avivaba más.


	2. Capítulo 1: De cómo Sirius llegó a Harry

**Disclaimer: **Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling

**_Pareja: _**Sirius &amp; Harry, leve mención de: Sirius &amp; James, Harry &amp; Draco, Sirius &amp; Remus, entre otras.

**_Advertencias: _**Es una historia Slash [Relación Hombre x Hombre], WI? (Iré colocando las advertencias mientras vayan apareciendo)

* * *

_Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 3.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

* * *

¡Hola!, ¿Cómo están?, gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior, y disculpen la tardanza.

Aunque este capítulo podría considerarse como introducción, yo consideré que era necesario colocarlo, sin más, ¡a leer!

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**De cómo Sirius llegó hasta Harry**

Si alguna vez alguien le hubiera preguntado a Sirius que fue lo que más le dolió de dejar su forma de vida al hacerse cargo de "El-niño-que-vivió", la respuesta habría aparecido sola: extrañaba su _libertad_. Y podía notarse en la manera en la que trataba de revelarse con ciertos actos, como manteniendo su motocicleta, fumando un cigarrillo cuando estaba lejos de Harry, mal gastando su dinero en pequeños caprichos —aunque la mayoría de ellos fueran para su ahijado—. Extrañaba la manera en la que podía hacer de su vida lo que quisiera y no tenía que preocuparse por nada ni nadie. En serio que lo extrañaba. Pero, como le había dicho Dumbledore aquella vez que reclamó a Harry, tenía que conseguir un poco de estabilidad en su vida, la estabilidad que ameritaba cuidar a un bebé. Por supuesto que el hijo de James lo valía.

Pasaron seis meses antes de que Sirius pudiera tener (o casi tener) el 100% de la responsabilidad sobre el cuidado de su ahijado. En este periodo de tiempo el pequeño Harry vivió con sus tíos, algo que no le agrado ni a Sirius ni a Petunia y Vernon. Sin embargo, así lo dicto Dumbledore, y muy al pesar de los Dursley tenían que hacerlo, sinceramente Petunia no había tenido el corazón para negarse a aceptar en su casa al pequeño. Supuestamente en este tiempo el joven mago tendría que conseguir esa "estabilidad".

Así que Sirius tuvo que dejar de acostarse con todo aquel que se le ponía en frente, dejar de beber y fumar, dejar de frecuentar los lugares de mala muerte que acostumbraba; en fin, tuvo que dejar la vida que llevaba, y volverse un "adulto responsable", o lo más responsable que podía ser.

Compró una enorme y angulosa casa de tres pisos en Ottery St. Catchpole, cerca de la casa de los Weasley (quienes le parecían muy agradables y, además, tenían un hijo de la edad de Harry), se volvió más responsable con su trabajo de auror, y obligó a Remus a vivir con él, después de todo alguien tenía que cuidar de su pequeño ahijado mientras trabajaba, pero no se atrevía a dejarlo con nadie más que con su amigo licántropo, aunque la señora Weasley o Molly, como le hizo llamarla, también parecía una buena opción, y seguramente se haría cargo del pequeño si tenía que trabajar la noche de luna llena. De todas formas, le gusto aquel lugar y la casa le parecía un excelente lugar para la crianza de Harry; además era lo suficientemente diferente al N° 12 de Grimmauld Place como para hacerlo sentir cómodo.

* * *

La aventura más grande en la que Sirius se había embarcado comenzó aquel viernes primero de mayo, aunque bien podría poseer la fecha de la madrugada del sábado dos de aquel mes. La noche ya estaba bastante entrada cuando Sirius hizo su aparición en Privet Drive. Los Dursley, que siempre procuraban cuidar su apariencia ante los vecinos, le habían pedido (o exigido) a Dumbledore que quien quiera que fuese por Harry tendría que llegar muy tarde, puesto que se negaban a tener que enfrentarse a las preguntas de los vecinos. Así que ahí estaba el joven Black, un poco temeroso a estrellarse contra la fachada de alguna casa por la falta de luces, Dumbledore había usado su Apagador en cuanto llegó, por lo que no había ni un poco de luz. Y el director también le había pedido que apagara el faro de su 'vehículo'.

Con cuidado estaciono su motocicleta y se encamino a la puerta, que se abrió repentinamente, dejando ver a un sonriente Dumbledore. Y a una pareja no muy feliz con un niño regordete en brazos. El joven mago sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies, no era posible que Harry hubiera _cambiado tanto_ en tan pocos meses, ¿cierto?

Dándose el valor que creía perdido se acercó a la puerta, y sin poder evitarlo soltó la pregunto que rondaba su mente apenas la puerta se abrió.

—Él no es Harry, ¿verdad?

Dumbledore sonrió divertido y le palmeo el hombro, mientras que Vernon y Petunia parecían horrorizados.

— ¡Esto es el colmo! —exclamó Vernon, poniéndose colorado—. ¡Mira que comparar a mi pequeño Dudley con ese…, ese fenómeno! ¡Ya quisieras que lo fuera!

La furia invadió a Sirius, nadie, _absolutamente nadie_, podía decirle fenómeno a Harry sin recibir una paliza a cambio. Cuando estaba a punto de darle un golpe en la horrible cara de morsa un suave sollozo se escuchó al interior de la casa.

—Estoy seguro de que quieres volver a ver a Harry, ¿no es así, joven Black? —dijo Dumbledore, apartándose de la puerta para dejarlo entrar.

De repente lo único en lo que podía pensar era en ver a su pequeño ahijado, así que dejó pasar lo dicho por, según sus pensamientos, aquel despreciable muggle. Caminó apresuradamente hasta la sala, donde reposaba un pequeño niño de cabellos oscuros y la característica cicatriz en forma de rayo. Lo levantó en sus brazos con suavidad, intentando no despertarlo, al parecer el niño había sollozado entre sueños.

Luego de una apresurada despedida envolvió a Harry en una manta que había traído, y se alejó de Privet Drive, con intención de no regresar jamás.

Llegó a su casa cuando el sol asomaba en el horizonte, el niño a penas y se había movido durante el viaje, pero supuso que de todas formas se encontraría incomodo, por lo que se apresuró a entrar. A penas había puesto un pie dentro cuando unos apresurados pasos resonaron en la planta de arriba; en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Remus ya se encontraba ahí, con una pinta de no haber dormido en toda la noche (y posiblemente así era).

Justo en ese momento Harry despertó, se desconcertó ante el cambio de panorama, pero unos meses no eran suficientes para que olvidara la cara de aquellos dos; ¡si lo habían atormentado desde que nació!

Una suave risilla escapo de sus labios mientras se aferraba al pecho de Sirius, en ese momento aquel que nunca se había imaginado cuidando de un niño —ni siquiera después de los recientes acontecimientos— supo que nunca podría alejarse de ese pequeño.

* * *

¡Espero les haya gustado!, porque me esmeré en hacerlo. Perdonen los errores que tenga, yo intento corregirlos, pero no soy muy buena.

_**Kristy SR**__**: **_¡Muchas gracias por tu crítica constructiva!, te la agradezco mucho. Y sí, yo tampoco soy muy fan del Sirius/Harry prefiero el Sirius/Remus (Aún estoy explicándome como termine escribiendo esto), y sinceramente espero que esto termine bien~

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
